


Beyond The Summer Blue Sky

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, F/M, First Time, Lust, M/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean/Jess threesome





	Beyond The Summer Blue Sky

When Sam and Jessica invited Dean into their bed he was a little hesitant. This was his brother's girlfriend, the love of his life, the same girl who they rescued from the fire; Jessica gave up her old life to join them on the road fighting nightmarish monsters. Dean loves Sam, but he respects the relationship his brother has with Jessica. So he's never made a move on her, even though he feels the heat in his body when she’s near. 

And maybe Sam has seen that look of lust in his eyes and it turns him on, because when Jessica suddenly kisses him, out of the blue, Sam doesn’t beat Dean within an inch of his life. Instead, Sam's too busy sucking his cock while Jessica pulls in into a passionate kiss. It all happened suddenly fast and it makes Dean's head spin, and maybe it’s wrong, but it feels right and he's kissing her and nibbling her soft lips as he palms Sam's skull and runs his fingers though his brother's hair as Sam worships his cock with his tongue. 

Dean is ready to cream when Sam pulls away, and the whimper he makes he will deny in the morning. For now, he's left quaking with pleasure when Sam stands behind him, biting his neck to leave love marks. He nearly comes when Sam sucks his neck and growls lustfully into his ear, his cock blurts out a dribble of creamy pre-cum, but his orgasm is denied as Jessica lean in to whisper into his ear, “I want you to fuck me, Dean. Take me from behind while Sammy watches. I have the tightest pussy, Dean. You'll love it. I promise.” 

Jessica promise is true; Dean discovers that an hour later when she is bent over the table with her pink panties down around her ankles and her pussy stuffed with his thick, fat throbbing dick. 

Sam has his hand down his jeans jerking off while Jessica smiles like the Cheshire cat and moans, “See, Dean? I told you you’d like my pussy,” and all Dean can do is moan as her tight cunt rips his orgasm from his shaken body. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/61811.html?thread=18882675#t18882675)


End file.
